


Dancing In The Stars

by alexandrine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew how to take care of his Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based from this image: https://31.media.tumblr.com/be338a895da0ec072884bb2179d86887/tumblr_n0e28gh4GI1spbxyho1_r1_400.gif.

Sometimes, late during the night cycle, when the ship was quiet, they could be found in the darkened medbay, the only sound a soft, low hum as they swayed. Her head was tucked under his chin, bare feet on his as they moved in slow circles around empty beds and various medical machinery, all in low power mode, the lights slowly flashing.

It was a regular thing, for Jane to slip into the medbay, kick off her shoes, and ask McCoy to hum her that song that always calmed her down (a song he also used to put the noted insomniac Captain to sleep). It didn't take long for her to stand on his feet, hands in the waltz position, and the two of them to sway to the music, bodies pressed together.

It wasn't mentioned outside of the medbay, but they knew it didn't need words, their small interlude just theirs alone.


End file.
